


solace

by jynforce



Series: from past to present [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Rogue One, a lil sad, my baby deserves the world, soft with some sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynforce/pseuds/jynforce
Summary: sol·aceˈsäləs'noun1.comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness.





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i'm reuploading all of my fics from june-august onto here again. things have been pretty wack but i think i'm getting back into the groove again and i'm ready to start writing again! :-)
> 
> EDIT*** 
> 
> will begin making this a series of cassian x reader fics. Will probs give you a name just cuz its easier hehe

The sound of mumbled Festian woke you from your sleep. 

You glance over at the man beside you, turning to face him. 

“Cas, wake up.” You whisper quietly.

His eyebrows furrow as the murmuring gets faster. He looks tense, the face of a man who had seen too much, guilt fervent in his eyes.

You begin to stroke his cheek, attempting to wake him up gently, as startling him would make it worse. 

He leans into your touch, his face becoming noticeably more relaxed. 

“Cassian.” 

“Hm?” He hums, eyes still shut. 

You kiss his forehead, a silent notifier between the two of you that the other was in distress. Sometimes that distress came in screaming, thrashing, and choked sobs. Other times it came in murmurs and strong grips on the other. These nights came often. 

Ever since you were teenagers you found solace in each other, growing up together in the Rebellion, two troubled orphans trying to correct the wrongs done to them. As the years passed and kill counts increased, the nightmares became routine. 

You never ask each other what the other dreamt about. Dwelling on the past was never a common occurrence between the two of you, it wasted too much time. 

You were thankful you don’t know much Festian, as Cassian is more of a talker during the night, and you knew your heart would break if you could understand what he was dreaming about. 

You are snapped back to reality when he opens his eyes slowly, clinging his arms around your waist once more. 

He places a gentle kiss on your lips and pulls the blankets up higher. 

“Go back to sleep.” He whispers, accent heavy with the grogginess of sleep. 

“I’m good, ‘m not tired anymore.” You say, sliding your hand underneath his jaw. 

He grumbles. “Your hands are too cold to be on my neck.”

You giggle softly, moving them down to his chest. He smiles at this, pecking your lips once more. 

“You need to shave.” 

“You love it.” 

You shrug. “Maybe I do.” 

He laughs breathily and smiles into a deeper kiss, while you jokingly push him away, your hand covering his mouth, laughing all the while as he tries to pull you in for another. 

Once you calm down, you rest your head in the crook of his neck, tracing a scar on his shoulder. You remember where the scar came from. It was years ago, a few months after the both of you met. You were 14 and he was 15. It wasn’t even an enemy’s blaster that caused it, it was tripping into a sharp edge while in a foreign village, cutting through his shirt deep into the skin. 

Sometimes the two of you laugh about it, though on the day it scared the hell out of you. There was so much blood spilling out for such a small wound.

When the Alliance came to pick the two of you up, you were crying, and Cassian joked that you cared about him too much. The pair of you learned quickly a cut on the shoulder was nothing to the slaughter you witnessed throughout the rebellion. 

His kisses your forehead and you kiss his jaw in return. Despite your quiet bickering of wanting to stay up with him, once he began threading his fingers through your hair, your breathing quickly fell even, falling into a silent sleep.


End file.
